


in the moment you were blinded

by helorific



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Communication, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, I feel like it's important to clarify that there is no actual mpreg in this at all, M/M, Married Sex, Parenthood, Pregnancy Kink, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helorific/pseuds/helorific
Summary: Bitty takes a deep breath as he lifts his eyes to meet Jack’s. “Okay. So. Obviously, I’m not getting pregnant any time soon.”“Bits, I know sex ed is terrible in Georgia, but—”“Hold your chirps until the end, please.”





	in the moment you were blinded

**Author's Note:**

> This started as smutty, lowkey pregnancy kink and then became tooth-rotting Fluff? Declarations of Love? Healthy Communication™ about future zimbits children? Look at these two dorks in love, I can’t even write sex scenes without them getting all adorable about it.

“Come in me, baby,” Bitty gasps, back arching to meet Jack thrust for thrust. “Wanna feel you, wanna—" 

Jack moans in response, his hips stuttering when Bitty hands clutch his ass, urging him deeper. He glances down, just for a moment, at where his cock disappears slickly between Bitty’s cheeks. The sight punches the air out of his lungs, like he’s been checked too hard into the boards. "Fuck, I’m so close." 

"Well, don’t stop, then.” Bitty sounds too breathy to be annoyed, but Jack dips his head to kiss away his protests. 

With a soft “oh,” Bitty’s lips part beneath his, exhaling sharply when Jack nails his prostate, and then crying out when Jack does it again and again. Jack gets a hand around Bitty and he’s so close, so hard and leaking, that it only takes a few rough strokes before Bitty is coming, sighing Jack’s name and clenching around the cock still inside him. 

Jack keeps fucking him through his orgasm, shaking the headboard with each thrust. Bitty whines but digs his heels into Jack’s back when he starts to slow down. He cups Jack’s face in one hand and trails the other through the come on his abdomen, fingers slipping against Jack’s ribs. 

“Keep going, sweetheart, I’ve got you. Let go." 

He’s so close he feels dizzy with it, and Bitty looks so small and patient beneath him, his skin flushed warm beneath the mess of come and sheen of sweat. His hair is rumpled where it’s mashed against the pillow, and his lips are shiny pink from kissing. He looks beautiful, and if anyone deserves to pass on their perfect genes, it’s Bitty. 

And… he might’ve said that last part out loud, judging from the way Bitty’s pupils dilate. "You want that, huh? Fuck me, gorgeous, knock me up—" 

Jack comes without warning, his thighs trembling as his hips snap forward of their own volition. 

He starts to pull back when he softens, but Bitty stills him with a shake of his head. "I like feeling you in me, after, you know." 

He blushes and looks away, his eyelashes dark blurs against his cheek. 

Jack feels affection swell in his chest, warming him down to his toes. "You never get to chirp me for this." 

"Oh, you think I won’t?” Bitty raises his eyebrows. “You’re the one getting all hot and bothered thinking about kids, Lord, if you coulda seen your face." 

"Okay, that’s it, I’m leaving,” Jack laughs, slipping out. He rolls out of bed and scans the floor for a clean piece of clothing. He drafts a mental apology to the laundromat when he can only find his dress shirt. 

“You know that’s biologically impossible, right?” Bitty says from behind him. “Hmm, wait, bend over again." 

Jack stops, shirt in his hands, and casts an exasperated look over his shoulder. 

Bitty grins, chin propped up on one hand, and sighs wistfully. "Sorry, I got distracted. But I was saying—" 

"This may come as a shock to you, but we do have sex ed in Canada." 

"Don’t get fresh with me, Mr. Zimmermann." 

Jack cringes as he rejoins his husband in bed. "Please don’t use the exact same tone of voice as my sex ed teacher." 

"Yeahhh, I’m never doing that again, that sounded too much like what I call your dad." 

"Oh my god, I’m just gonna—” Jack tosses the useless dress shirt aside and makes a vague gesture towards the bathroom. 

“Jack, sit down,” blurts Bitty. 

Jack sits. Bitty avoids eye contact. 

“We really don’t have to—” Jack says into the ensuing silence. 

“No, we’re gonna.” Bitty takes a deep breath as he lifts his eyes to meet Jack’s. “Okay. So. Obviously, I’m not getting pregnant any time soon." 

"Bits, I know sex ed is terrible in Georgia, but—" 

"Hold your chirps until the end, please." 

"Got it." 

Bitty nods. "So, um, kids. I’ve always wanted to have them, but I figured pretty fast that I’d never—and you know, that was more painful than anything else about this. But I’ve been thinking a little—okay, no, a lot—about adoption, and I think I’d like that. Love that, really.” He shrugs, his shoulders hunched in on themselves. 

“Yeah,” Jack says. At some point, his hand has come to rest on Bitty’s knee. “Yes, of course, adoption sounds great. Whatever you want." 

"Slow down there, cowboy.” Bitty says. “So it doesn’t bother you? That you won’t have, you know, a biological kid? Because there’s always surrogacy, or—" 

It hits Jack suddenly that Bitty’s not being cagey at all—he’s being insecure. "Is this because I’ve been with women?" 

"No!” Bitty says. “That would be terrible and biphobic and awful and I would never—" 

"Bits, listen to me,” Jack says, capturing Bitty’s hands in his. Because he has to know, how can he not know? Urgently, he searches for the right words, and they float out of a memory of a long-past therapy session. “Your feelings are valid. I understand if you’re worried. But I love you. I don’t care that it’s not…that we’re not…I just want to raise kids with you, whether they’re delivered by the stork or by child services." 

"I think it’s foster care; child services is the other end." 

"Okay, well, we can figure it out as we go along.” Jack kisses him, slow, soft. “I love you, and it doesn’t matter to me whether our kids have our genes. They’ll have our love. And that’s all I want." 

"That’s all I want too,” Bitty says, and his voice sounds rough like he might cry. “If we weren’t already married, I’d marry you again." 

"We should do it,” Jack says, angling to make him laugh. “This time, demand receipts on our wedding registry." 

It works. Bitty giggles and wrinkles his nose. "Lord, those tablecloths were something else. Y'know, I think they looked better after Lardo stole them for her studio." 

"They definitely looked better,” Jack agrees. “And this conversation would be a lot better if we could hold it in the shower." 

"Okay,” Bitty says. He pulls Jack in for another kiss before they go. “I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Who are they. Who am I. I haven’t stopped smiling since that last update, so please come talk to me about dads!zimbits headcanons.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://helorific.tumblr.com/).


End file.
